Mamori and the dearthly hallow
by Michael Clifford
Summary: hehee , Mamori , alone in the clud house with The most naughty and evil man . rating ! for Hiruma's naughty actions


**Mamori and the dearthly hallow****.**

Do not own anything .

A normal sunny Saturday at Demon hight .  
4:00 pm .

The beautiful American football manager sat on the couch , was reading her favorite novel _ " Harry Porter and the dearthly hallow " . while from the other side of the room , the demonic quarterback of the Deimon Devil Bat American football clud and her secret boyfriend , was working on his new game plant for the team's next match .  
" damn manager , what the hell are you doing over there ? we need to be forcus on our works , there's only one week before our nexr game against the fucking knight " Hiruma said from behind his laptop .  
" Just do your works , Youichi , I already finished my works , and practive will started at 5:00 pm , that mean I have another hour with my beloved Harry and Ron . and there is nothing can come beween us "  
Hiruma frowned at the names , he has hearded Mamori went on and on about how hot Harry Porter and Ron Westley are , at first he didn't think mutch , those were just fiction characters , but then he knew there were movie about those guy , he didn't like the ideas of his girl went on and on about other guy like that .  
Mamori giggled while reading some thing in the book.  
' I will fucking never understand what fucking going on that damn manager's head , what is so great about that fucking book anyway ? ' he thought , than suddently something evil pop in his head , he smirked mischivouis .  
" oi , damn manager , put that damn book down " he purr with his low and husky voice .  
" no " she was too focus in her book to notice the seductive in his voice .  
' well , damn manager , two could play this fucking game , ehh ' his smirk grown into a grin .  
" I will give you a creampuff to put that fucking book down "  
"| very funny , Youichi kun "  
" how about a kiss ? "  
" templing , but no " she continued to read her book " like I said there is nothing can come between me and Harry "  
A long silend .  
Hiruma didn't say anything , Mamori thought he finally give up . but no , that's not the way Hiruma Youichi live. He would never give up . not in the million years .  
A song was playing on the radio .  
Mr Watson . a very sexy song from Ke$ha about a student tried to seducte her History teacher .  
' Try to distracte me with the sexy song err ? Hah , pathetic … but then , I better be careful , Youichi always has evil plant in his head " She looked up and frozen in plance .  
Standing in front of her was her shirtless blond boyfriend . he has took off his shirt and thrown it on the table .  
She couldn't pull her eyes off his not-too-muscle-but-too-hot-to- ignore body , she was a little disappointed to see he still got his black tank top , she didn't get a good look at his chest , althought the tank top was tight enough to see some of his chest muscles . Hiruma caught ger gaze ( she was blushing and looked away almost immerdially , back to her book ) , he knew his plant has started to work perfectly .  
The song changed to new one.  
Wanna be from spice girl .  
Oh tell me what you want  
What you really really want  
[chorus 1 ] I will tell you what I want  
What I really really want  
So tell me what you want  
What you really really want  
I wanna huh I wanna huh  
I wanna huh I wanna huh  
I wanna  
Really really wanna zig A zig A .  
Hiruma started to move his body with the music and Mamori couldn't do anything except staring at him with horror , ' please don't let it be what I think it will be ' she begged in her head .  
He turned around and gave her a good look at his ass .  
' oh god , no ' she thought , her too-sexy-to-be-truth boyfriend was giving her a strip show .  
If you want my future  
Forget my past  
If you wanna ger with me  
Better make it fast  
Get you act together we could be just fine  
Hiruma moved his fingure like he was calling for her to join him . but Mamori wouldn't give in his seducte acts without a fight , she shook her head and went back to her book , hafl hoping he would stop his show , but she also felt a little disappointed if he did that .  
' hmm , two could play this game ' He smirk  
[chorus1]  
[chorus2]If you wanna be my lover  
You gotta get with my friend  
( gotta get with my friend )  
Make it last forever  
Friendship never end  
If you wanna be my lover  
You have got to give  
Taking is too easy  
But that the way it is  
He mover his hip and his hand started from his hip and pushed his tank top slowly over his head .  
' he wouldn't dare … ' Mamori's throat suddently went dry at the sigh she has been waiting for . ' ooh , I wouldn't mind to have a taste of that … wait a minutes what am I thinking ? bad bad Mamori , you shouldn't think about him like that , even when he is your boyfriend , but he got a very evil thing in his mind , if you think that , you will fell right into his trap ' she tried to ignore his seductive act and his too hot body . ' guess training American football got him good ' she thought , tried to forcus on her book , suddently , Harry and Ron weren't hot anymore .  
Oh what you think about that  
Now you know how I feel  
Say you can handle my love  
Are you for real ?  
( Are you for real ? )  
I won't be hasty  
If you really bug me  
Then I will say good bye  
[ chorus 1 ]  
[ chorus 2 ]  
Hiruma turned around and shook his ass again .  
' arg , Youichi kun would make a lot of money if he was a strip dancer , everyone will pay to see his deliciour chest ' Mamori glued her eyes on his beautiful chest ' althought I will have to fight all those girls that try to come near my man …. Uhg , no Mamori , forcus on Harry and Ron , you are falling into his trap , an evil , scary and attractive trap …' she tried to forcus on her book again but too late, Hiruma already caught her staring at his chest and he knew he was winning and he only needed to try a little harder .  
So here's the story from A-Z.  
If you wanna get with me .  
You gotta listen carefully .  
We got 'em in the plance who likes it in your face  
Hiruma pulled his belt ogg and thrown it on the table , his hand started traveling from his abs , passed his chest and toward his face , he moved his fingure around his lips .  
Her breath was stopped at the moment as her favorite book layed forgotten in her hands . She couldn't think anything except the seductive demon in front of her .  
And as for me  
Ah you'll see  
Slam your body  
Down and wind  
It all around  
Slam your body down  
And wind it all around  
[chorus2]  
Hiruma's hands back on his stomatch as he pushed his pant down a little . He looked up and his eyes met , not his good-two-shoes girlfriend , but a hunry looking Mamori , who stared at his every moves .  
He knew at that time.  
Victory was his  
He called her out with him again.  
This time , she didn't deny him , Mamori thrown the book over her shoulder and walked slowly toward him , her eyes never left him .  
She standed right in front of him , Hiruma put his right hand on her cheek , caressed it sofly as she leaned into his touch .  
If you wanna be my lover  
You gotta , you gotta  
You gotta , you gotta  
You gotta  
Make it last forever  
Slam slam slam slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
He lean down and kissed her on her lips gently , but it was not how Mamori wanted and she knew Hiruma love to tease her by doing that . So she took the matter in her hand and tried to kiss him harder by pushing her tounge in his mouth as he did the same .  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Her hand traveled from his abs to feel his chest and end up around his neck , pulled him closer .  
Slam your body down and Zing A , Zig A  
If you wanna be my lover ( lover ) ….  
The song end , as she tried to replance his hand on his hip with her ,  
Suddently the door was opened .  
Mamori frozen .  
She opened her eyes and looked around to find herself standing all alone , Mamori turned back and found a fulling clothes and very amuse Hiruma sat back on his chair liked nothing happened .  
' how did he get dress so fact ? ' She thought annoying at his grinning too wide face , and picked up her book with a sigh .  
" het , Mamori neechan , Hiruma san " Sena smiled and walked in .  
" err , Sena ? what are you doing here ? " Mamori asked confure .  
" Mamori neechan , it is 5;00 pm , it is time for practive " Sena said worrying " Mamori neechan , are you alright ? you look awfull blush "  
" err ? yeah , I am fine , no worry , " Mamori looked at the clock , it was indeed 5:00 pm . she looked over her evil blond boyfriend ' so that is your purpose ' She thought ' oh you are soo gonna get it '  
"oh I will go after you , Sena , just go out first " Mamori smiled sweetly and wrote something on the note then gave it to Hiruma , before following Sena outside .  
Hiruma read the note ' tonight _ 8:00pm , your plance , I am gonna get revenge on you '  
" che , like hell you can , fucking girlfriend , I would like to see you try " he smirk and also standed up to walk out to practive .  
The song changed .  
Busted .  
The end ?

note : ooh , my longest fic ( still now )


End file.
